A Little Present
by Roxius
Summary: The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi While in the S.O.S. club room, Haruhi finds a small box addressed to her. Little does she know that it's from the only other person in the room. Warning: Haruhi X Yuki, which means lesbians, people! OOCness, as well.


Title: A Little Present

Genre: Romance

Rating: T for shoujo ai

Series: Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi

Pairing: Haruhi X Yuki

Summary: While in the S.O.S. club room, Haruhi finds a small box addressed to her. Little does she know that it's from the only other person in the room. Warning: Haruhi X Yuki, which means lesbians, people! Don't read if you don't like!

* * *

It was late afternoon and Haruhi and Yuki were the only two in the S.O.S. club room. Haruhi was digging around for some old files she had written up when something caught her eye. She pulled it out and asked aloud, "Hey, what's this thing? It's for me!" 

Yuki looked up from her book and saw Haruhi holding a small red box wrapped in red paper. Yuki quickly moved her gaze back to her book, her cheeks flushed red. Haruhi impatiently flipped the box over in her hands, looking for something that could tell her who sent the box. She couldn't find anything.

Frustrated, Haruhi turned to Yuki and asked, "Hey, Yuki, do you know anything about this box?" Yuki quickly shook her head, her eyes completely focused on the pages of text in front of her. Haruhi sighed and decided to finally see what was in the damn thing. Yuki's ears perked up as the sounds of ripped paper filled the room.

Haruhi let out a gasp and Yuki felt like her heart skipped a beat. Within the box was a small coin-shaped keychain with the words 'BEAUTIFUL' imprinted on it. "Wow...this is so amazing..." Haruhi exclaimed as she held it in her palm, a ray of light reflecting on it. 'I wonder who sent this?' Haruhi thought as she continued to stare at the keychain.

Slowly, Yuki put down her book and took in a deep breath. Her entire body was shaking nervously as she replied, "It was me. I'm the one who bought you that keychain..." Haruhi wasn't sure what to say. When Yuki noticed how Haruhi had a shocked look on her face, she took it as a sign to leave. As she turned around, however, Yuki felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Yuki spun around and found herself staring into Haruhi's beautiful golden eyes. "You...bought this...for me?" Haruhi whispered, a faint smile evident on her face. Yuki nodded quickly and replied, "It's just a little present, that's all. No big deal..." Haruhi brought her face closer and purred, "It IS a big deal, Yuki-chan..." Yuki was beginning to feel very flustered at the moment. Slowly, Haruhi brought her hands down to the other girl's breasts and gently squeezed them, causing Yuki to let out a small shriek.

Yuki winced as Haruhi dug her fingers deeper into her breasts. "Hmm...they're not as big as Mikuru's..." Haruhi replied, her fingers sliding over Yuki's nipples. Yuki gasped, realizing that Haruhi must only like girls with big breasts. Yuki felt like she was gong to cry as she nervously asked, "S-So...do you only...do you only like girls with big breasts, then? T-That's why you can't love me...?"

Suddenly, Haruhi kissed Yuki on the lips. Yuki let out a small moan as Haruhi's tongue flailed around inside her mouth. When they seperated, Haruhi licked a small trail of saliva off her lips and whispered, "You DO have small breasts, but I'll just have to make do..." At this, Yuki couldn't help but smile and pull in her new girlfriend for another kiss.

* * *

The next day, Kyon noticed how Haruhi and Yuki kept giving each other these loving looks all the time. Finally, he decided to question this odd behavior. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU TWO KEEP LOOKING AT EACH OTHER LIKE YOU'RE LOVERS OR SOMETHING?" Kyon screamed, causing Itsuki to jump so high that his head busted through the ceiling and he fell unconscious. "Because we are!" Haruhi exclaimed happily as she grabbed Yuki by the waist and kissed her.

After a few seconds of letting it all sink in, Kyon just shrugged and muttered, "Good for you two. You can go be lesbians while I continue writing dirty fan fiction about Mikuru-chan and a dead horse!" Haruhi and Yuki just shrugged at his response and began having sex.


End file.
